culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Enjoy the Silence
| Released = 16 January 1990 | Format = | Recorded = 1989 at Puk Studios and Logic Studios | Genre = }} | Length = 4:16 | Label = Mute | Writer = Martin Gore | Producer = | Last single = "Personal Jesus" (1989) | This single = "Enjoy the Silence" (1990) | Next single = "Policy of Truth" (1990) | Misc = }} }} "Enjoy the Silence" is a song by the English electronic band Depeche Mode, taken from their seventh studio album, Violator (1990). The song was recorded in 1989 and released on 16 January 1990 as the album's second single. The single is Gold certificated in the US and Germany. The song won Best British Single at the 1991 BRIT Awards. "Enjoy the Silence" was re-released as a single in 2004 for the Depeche Mode remix project Remixes 81–04, and was titled "Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" or, more simply, "Enjoy the Silence 04". B-sides There are two instrumental B-sides to "Enjoy the Silence". "Sibeling" (the 12" B-side) is a soft piano-tune while "Memphisto" (the 7" B-side) is a darker, eerier track. The title of "Sibeling" refers to Finnish classical composer Jean Sibelius. According to Martin Gore, "Memphisto is the name of an imaginary film about Elvis as a Devil, that I created in my mind". Music videos Original versions The Anton Corbijn-directed music video for "Enjoy the Silence" references the themes and storyline of the philosophical children's book The Little Prince. Footage of Gahan dressed as a stereotypical king wandering the hillsides of the Scottish Highlands, the coast of Algarve in Portugal and finally the Swiss Alps with a deck chair is intercut with black-and-white footage of the band posing. Brief flashes of a single rose (which is also on the album cover of Violator) appear throughout the scenes. When Corbijn presented the concept of the video to the band, which at the time was simply "Dave dressed up as a king, walking around with a deck chair", they initially rejected it. They changed their minds, when he explained that the idea was that the King (Dave) represented "a man with everything in the world, just looking for a quiet place to sit"; a king of no kingdom. Andy Fletcher jokes that he favoured the video because "he only had to do about an hour's worth of work". The video uses a slightly different mix of the album version of the song (the most notable difference being a new and extended introduction) that has not been released in any audio format. The final long shots of the king walking through the snow are not Gahan but rather the video's producer, Richard Bell. Gahan had left the set, tired of the cold in Switzerland (recounted by Gahan in the intro to The Videos (86-98) and to the DVD of The Best of Depeche Mode Volume 1). There are in fact two edited versions of the Corbijn-directed video. One version - which appears to be the earlier version - begins with Andy Fletcher looking towards his right as the song begins. Shots of Dave Gahan dressed as a king singing directly to the camera are intercut with scenes of his walking through the Scottish Highlands, the coast of Portugal and the Swiss Alps. The video ends with Gahan singing the last line, "Enjoy the silence.", then putting his finger in front of his lips as if to quiet the viewer. The other version begins with Martin Gore looking to his right as the song begins. This version omits the shots of Gahan singing directly to the camera. The video ends with Gahan sitting on a deck chair in the snow while the last line, "Enjoy the silence.", is sung. There are also differences in the group shots of the band standing together between the two versions. World Trade Center Promo Video In 1990, a promotional video for "Enjoy the Silence" was shot by French TV (for the TV Show "Champs-Élysées" with Michel Drucker) featuring Depeche Mode lip-synching the song while standing atop the World Trade Center at the WTC rooftop World observatory, south Tower #2. Personnel * David Gahan - lead vocals * Martin Gore - electric guitar, backing vocals * Alan Wilder - keyboard, drum machine * Andrew Fletcher - keyboard Track listing 7", Cassette: Mute / Bong18, CBong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:15 # "Memphisto" – 4:02 12": Mute / 12Bong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:15 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix)" – 7:18 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ecstatic Dub)" – 5:54 # "Sibeling" – 3:14 12": Mute / L12Bong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:40 # "Enjoy the Silence (Harmonium)" – 2:41 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ricki Tik Tik Mix)" – 5:27 # "Memphisto" – 4:05 12": Mute / XL12Bong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence (The Quad: Final Mix)" – 15:30 CD: Mute / CDBong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:16 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix 3" Edit)" – 6:41 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ecstatic Dub Edit)" – 5:45 # "Sibeling" – 3:15 * released as 3" CD, rereleases as 5" CD CD: Mute / LCDBong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:40 # "Enjoy the Silence (Harmonium)" – 2:41 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ricki Tik Tik Mix)" – 5:27 # "Memphisto" – 4:05 * released as 3" CD CD: Mute / XLCDBong18 (UK) # "Enjoy The Silence (The Quad: Final Mix)" - 15:27 CD: Mute / CDBong18X (EU) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:15 # "Memphisto" – 4:02 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix 3" Edit)" – 6:41 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ecstatic Dub Edit)" – 5:45 # "Sibeling" – 3:15 # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:42 # "Enjoy the Silence (Harmonium)" – 2:41 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ricki Tik Tik Mix Promo Version)" – 5:59 # "Enjoy the Silence (The Quad: Final Mix)" – 15:30 * This CD is the 2004 box set re-release Promo 12": Mute / P12Bong18 (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:40 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix 3" Edit)" – 6:41 # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:15 Promo CD: Mute / CDBong18R (UK) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:15 # "Memphisto" – 4:02 12"/Cassette: Sire/Reprise / 0-21490 / 4-21490 (US) # "Enjoy the Silence (The Quad: Final Mix)" – 15:27 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ecstatic Dub)" – 5:54 # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:40 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix)" – 7:20 # "Memphisto" – 4:05 CD: Sire/Reprise / 21490-2 (US) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:15 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix)" – 7:18 # "Sibeling" – 3:15 # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:40 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ecstatic Dub)" – 5:54 # "Memphisto" – 4:02 # "Enjoy the Silence (Ricki Tik Tik Mix)" – 5:27 # "Enjoy the Silence (Harmonium)" - 2:41 Promo CD: Sire/Reprise / PRO-CD-3976 (US) # "Enjoy the Silence" – 4:18 # "Enjoy the Silence (Hands and Feet Mix)" – 7:20 # "Enjoy the Silence (Bass Line)" – 7:40 Bootleg # "Enjoy the Silence (Lasteon Remode)" – 4:12 Reception Pitchfork Media included the song at number 15 on their Top 200 Tracks of the 90s. Charts and certifications Weekly charts End of year charts Sales and certifications Cover versions * In 1998 Failure covered the song for the tribute album to Depeche Mode, For the Masses. * A cover version of this song was on the Matthew Good Band EP Lo-Fi B-Sides in 1998 and subsequently on In A Coma in 2002. * Gothic metal band Entwine covered this song in 1999 for their album The Treasure Within Hearts. * In 2001 Tori Amos released a version, reinterpreted from a woman's perspective, on her concept album Strange Little Girls. * In November 2005 Sylvain Chauveau & Ensemble Nocturne released the album Down to the Bone, an acoustic tribute to Depeche Mode, which includes a cover of this song. * Keane released a cover of this song as a B side to their single A Bad Dream in 2007 * Alternative rock band Anberlin released a cover of this song on their 2007 album Lost Songs * Gregorian chant group Gregorian covered this song for the album Masters of Chant Chapter VII in 2009. * Indie rock band Maritime performed a version of the song in April 2010 for [[The A.V. Club|''The A.V. Club's]] A.V. Undercover series. * Hardcore psychobilly band The Brains covered this song for their 2010 album Undead Nation. * Susan Boyle covered the song for her album Someone to Watch Over Me. * Hybrid covered the song for their compilation album ''Classics. * Ki Theory covered the song and had it featured in the trailer for the movie Ghost in the Shell. * Trevor Something, a synthwave artist from Miami, covered the song on his mixtape Trevor Something Does Not Exist in 2014, and later commercially released the song as a single in 2016. Lacuna Coil version }} "Enjoy the Silence" is the second single by Lacuna Coil from their album Karmacode. It made the New York Post's Top 100 Cover Songs list. Music video There is a UK version of the video and an International one. Both videos, shot with Closer music video on 12 March 2006, came out on June 2006, include the band performing in a dark room, but aside from that the UK version shows live clips of the London Forum show, while the International one shows scenes of a city (Portland, Oregon), the countryside, and a bay. Charts Track listings There are three "volumes" of the single. ;Volume I # "Enjoy the Silence" - 4:08 # The Edge (Live) - 3:28 # Fragile (Live) - 4:40 # Video Interview (Enhanced Video) ;Volume II # "Enjoy the Silence" # "To the Edge" (Live) # "Fragile" (Live) # "Tight Rope" (Live) ;Volume III (Picture Disc) # "Enjoy the Silence" # "Silence" ;Digital Single # "Enjoy the Silence" - 4:06 # "Virtual Environment" - 5:23 # "To the Edge" (Live) - 3:28 # "Fragile" (Live) - 4:40 # "Tight Rope" (Live) - 4:54 # "Enjoy the Silence" (Live) - 4:22 External links * "Enjoy the Silence" single information * * Enjoy the Silence arranged by Eric Whitacre for SATB References Category:1989 songs Category:1990 singles Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Brit Award for British Single Category:Depeche Mode songs Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:2004 singles Category:Songs written by Martin Gore Category:Song recordings produced by Flood (producer) Category:Music videos directed by Anton Corbijn Category:Mute Records singles